The Masquerade
by nekohebi
Summary: Rating is for language. This is strange. Be warned. Involves random marriage and international criminal organisations. And lots of randomness. Double figures, YAY! Chapter 10 is finally up! :)
1. Two Weeks Notice

Return of the mad author!!!!!!!!!!

I cannot believe I am writing a SS/GW ROMANCE fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just to warn you, I seriously SUCK at romance, OK, so no flames about crap romance scenes.

No romance yet, though, but…*voice goes deep and spooky* there will be!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm worried about my sanity! That is B-A-D!

I just remembered, I've got to write a DISCLAIMER *dun dun dunn(!)*, anyway, I do not own anything Harry Potter related (duh!) but the weird/twisted/freaky/etc plot is mine (I think…it may not be…OK, now I'm freaking myself out)…!!

"#*%*^__^*%*#"

Ginny bit her lip. She was worried and confused. For the past month or so she'd been having the same dream. It was that the Dark Lord was after her, and she was running. Then she came to a church and was wearing a wedding dress, and seemed to be getting married to Professor Snape. On top of this, the church was empty, apart from her, Snape and Dumbledore.

This was not a very comforting dream for a girl to be having, especially when previous dreams had come to pass. She had discovered that she had a tendency of dreaming the future. One example was that she dreamed that Harry, Ron and Hermione met Sirius Black, and that he was innocent; she'd overheard them talking about him afterwards. Another was that she knew exactly what happened to Harry during the Triwizard tournament, when Voldemort came back. What happened then was not common knowledge.

She had recently started her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort was in power, terrorising both the magical and the muggle worlds.

Dreaming that she was going to marry her Potions Master was not really something she needed right now.

As the rest of her class filed out of the dungeons after their Potions lesson, she stayed behind.

"Two weeks," she said quietly, lost in her own personal world.

"What?" Snape asked, it was a strange thing for her to say, after all.

"Two weeks before the wedding." She replied, gazing into space.

"How do you know?" he questioned. What she was speaking of was something that he remembered Dumbledore having mentioned once or twice.

"I dream. I dream the future. Why does HE want me? Why are we to be married in two weeks?" Ginny asked, her voice flat.

"I think Dumbledore had best explain this to you…" he said, before taking her to the headmaster's office.

"Well Miss Weasley," Dumbledore sighed, "It seems that Voldemort would like you either on his side or dead. If you agree, I think you should go into hiding…"

"Why am I getting married in two weeks?" she asked, angry now. Her eyes flashed with fury at not being told straight what she wanted to know.

"What I suggest, is instead of magic, a simple make-over and marrying Severus here,"

"And that helps how?" Ginny asked in a sharp way. A very sharp way.

Severus was grinning by now. Not many people dared scold or talk to Albus Dumbledore like this. It was quite amusing to watch!

"Well, no-one would recognise you. You are cleverer than a lot of the people in the year above you, so your education won't suffer as much as someone else would, and Severus could teach you anything he feels you might need." Dumbledore was smiling gently.

This was really pissing Ginny off. Especially Dumbledore's friendly and SWEET smile!

"At the end of this damned war, we'll no doubt get divorced!" Severus said in a nicely blunt way.

Suddenly Ginny grinned. If the person she was going to marry in two weeks was treating it a bit like a light-hearted joke almost, and Dumbledore was right; she WAS bright enough to cope with the disrupt of her education. Anyway, they could get divorced at the end of it all! And it'd be a new experience that she'd not get otherwise.

"OK," she smirked.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised that she'd agreed so easily. Mind you, this was the first time he'd ever suggested to one of his students to marry probably the most hated teacher in the school.

"Basically, all you have to do is disappear from the face of the Earth. Not too problematic!" Severus affirmed.

Ginny wondered whether this was really her Potions Master, who took points off people for BREATHING! He seemed nice, for lack of a better word.

"Well, that sorted, I guess that you, Miss Weasley have some lessons to go to, and that you Severus, have some to teach," Dumbledore stated simply.

"#*%*^__^*%*#"

OK people, what d'ya think?

REVIEW, plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Make my day?

Any type of review welcome

WARNING: flames will be used to burn school down.

^__^

(I like that type of smiley face!)

Heehee *does mad dance, proving the fact that she is totally nutty*

Cya! (review? Plz…continues whining for reviews…)


	2. New Eyes

OK, second chapter of this. I still can't believe I'm doing this. Even worse, I momentarily forgot what the heck I'd called this!  
  
DISCLAIMER: As most people with half a brain cell will have guessed, I'm not J.K. Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it! *large DUH*  
  
R&R, plz, I beg of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU: Natalie and Snowdrop for reviewing ch1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances around on ice-skates, grinning like a maniac*  
  
"# *%* ^__^ *%* #"  
  
It was a day before the 'wedding' and Ginny was sitting on the tube, in London going to where Dumbledore and Snape were going to meet her. Why she was going to someplace in London, via the tube, she didn't know, but had decided that she'd just accept the fact. She had nothing against London. Dumbledore had told her family that her life was in danger, and that she was going into hiding. He hadn't told them that she was going to get married at just sixteen, or that her husband to be was the teacher that her brother DESPISED!  
  
She didn't really have any friends, so she had no friends to miss. She would miss her family a bit, but it would be nice to NOT be over protected and generally treated like she was made of glass.  
  
She got off the train at the stop she'd been told and saw her Potions Master, well, ex-Potions Master, standing on the platform, wearing muggle clothing. She noticed with relief that he was obviously one of the few wizards that had some knowledge of muggle clothing, and therefore was not looking like an idiot, unlike some wizards she'd seen in muggle clothes.  
  
"Hi?" she said, "Where's Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"He is coming, but we are going to change your appearance first, test it out on him,"  
  
"That makes sense!"  
  
With that she had her hair died black and had a spell put on her to make her look a bit older. She changed her clothes to very gothic ones and some quite high heels.  
  
"Now," Severus said over lunch in a muggle restaurant, "What should you be called, and don't say your middle name, something really different,"  
  
"Maeve. It was my least-favourite-great-aunt-twice-removed's middle name," Ginny replied with a smile.  
  
"Now that is very unconnected!" he grinned  
  
"Erm...Professor, what should I call you?" she asked  
  
"Severus, it IS my name,"  
  
"'K then!"  
  
At this point in time, Albus Dumbledore walked up to their table, "Hello Severus! But where is Miss Weasley, and who is this young lady?"  
  
The two of them shared a wicked glance and grinned.  
  
"This is Maeve, an old acquaintance of mine," Severus told him.  
  
"Yes, we are VERY old friends, in fact we are to be married tomorrow!" 'Maeve' fluttered well-mascaraed eyelashes.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore whispered in surprise.  
  
"Aye!" she grinned, showing white teeth against blood-red lips. She really did look considerably different. Her freckles had gone, and her skin was now ivory-white. Her once long, wavy-red hair was straight, black and shoulder-length. The make-up she was wearing was adding to her appearance of a grown-up woman.  
  
"You look very different, I must say! The eyes are a good idea, but couldn't you have made them a more...normal colour Severus?" Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Eyes?" Severus asked, "I didn't do anything to her eyes!"  
  
"No, I added some make-up, but nothing else!" Ginny looked confused.  
  
"You're right! Her eyes are purple! Well, I suppose they could pass for blue, but we didn't change her eye colour!" Severus gasped.  
  
"But...how? Why?" Ginny said, taking a mirror out of her pocket and looking at herself in it. Her eyes were a purple with a hint of blue colour, no way of denying it.  
  
"# *%* ^__^ *%* #"  
  
What do you think the sanity of them going ice-skating is? Sorry, I'm kinda obsessed with ice-skating! I'm going ice-skating, I'm going ice-skating, etc... tomorrow (4/1/03), I'm going ice skating...etc, *goes on for a few hours about ice-skating*  
  
Yes, I know that I have approximately NO sanity, but...people still read my stories!!!!!!!!  
  
I wanna complain! NO ONE HAS REVIEWED 'SECRETS REVEALED'!!!!! It sucks, yes, but I want REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Boings around begging and REALLY gets on everyone's nerves* [stupid computer won't recognise the word 'boings', well: boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings boings to my computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Yes, I am mad! And I'm proud to say that I'm mad! I'm mad! I'm confusing myself now, so I'll shut up!  
  
Oh, R&R, plz!  
  
Pretty please?  
  
Make my day?  
  
:-[  
  
OR  
  
^__^  
  
?  
  
(Don't ask)  
  
What d'ya think of Ginny's eyes colour?  
  
R&R... 


	3. Coke

This is the third instalment in an epic adventure………

OK, it's chapter 3 of some rubbish I came up with at God-knows what time of night. I'm allowed to day-dream about my (non-existent) brilliance!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!!! Not even a brain………

THANK YOU: Lady_Pluto, ginny_riddle, auroraziazan, LadyBush, Saavik, Lina Lupin, Lady Severus Snape, fanficlovr and *blank* (I can't thank you properly if you don't give me a proper name………)

OK, I have been told that Ginny & Severus were kinda OOC, and I agree. The reason is………

Stuff has happened since the books, this is a fanfic and I am the author. 

JUST SO YOU KNOW:         Ginny's POV

                                                ** Severus's POV **

                                                Normal stuff/writing

#          ^__^    #

I'm looking at *him* over my coke. We are in a posh muggle restaurant/hotel. I actually wanted something *stronger* than *coke*, but I really doubt that Dumbledore would have let me………

*He*'s having coke too. I don't know why. *He* was about to say something, when Dumbledore gave *him* a *Look*, and I think *he* changed *his* mind pretty quickly to *coke*. OK, I'm going a bit overboard on the stressing of everything, but, ya know……….*Him*. My Potions Master. Well, OK, my ex-Potions Master, but still………Severus Snape, who all the students fear.

It is the evening before the wedding. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I am to be married. 

This should be romantic, but it *ISN'T*.

But back to *him*.

How does *he* look?

*He* isn't the most handsome man alive, I'm sure! But *he*'s not an ogre, or anything………

*His* hair could do with a wash, but, at the moment, most witches and wizards, especially our teachers and my parents, look like they've just crawled out of a grave. Harry, Ron and Hermione look tired and worried. Sn- *Severus* looks positively exhausted! 

**I'm sitting in a posh muggle restaurant/hotel, drinking coke. Thank God that that none of my students are in here.**

**Ditto that for Death Eaters, who would only come here to kill/maim/torture/etc everyone.**

**Oh great, now I'm gonna be watching everything suspiciously.**

**Stupid thoughts………**

**Miss Weasley. No, Maeve is the name she chose for herself.**

**She is not as shy as she seems at school. Always in the background, generally buried in a book. Withdrawn. I feel sorry for her, poor lass, after everything that's happened in her 1st year, what with the Chamber of Secrets, and now, Lord Voldemort after her and then having to marry me because of it. **

**Poor her.******

**Coke.**** I was *NOT* going to have *coke*.**

**Damn Dumbledore.**

**He gave me one of his *looks* and I changed my mind to *coke*. Very quickly.**

**I wonder what he'd do if I got drunk on *coke*………**

**Nah!**

**Not that he'd get angry or anything, he'd just look all disappointed and so on.**

**Buggar Dumbledore. He REALLY knows how to make people feel*BAD*.**

**Anyway, Maeve, my wife-to-be.******

**Erm****………Oh God………**

**Help! I am a spy for Dumbledore, an ex-Death Eater and her ex-teacher. How on Earth are we gonna survive? **

Dumbledore pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and, humming a tune to himself, started reading it.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and shifted her chair away from him and subconsciously nearer Severus, who was doing the same basic thing as her.

"Er………" she whispered to Severus uncertainly.

"Nutty," he replied quietly

They both grinned slightly at this.     

*He*'s quite fun, really……… 

** She's got courage. And brains. Maybe we'll get on……… **

"Erm………Severus, were in hell are we staying tonight?" Ginny asked

"Well………Albus I believe has booked 3 rooms here………" Severus replied.

"Oh………"

#          ^__^    #

Soooooo, whaddya think?

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloody computer!!!!!!!!!!!!! (was irritating me………)

First time I've EVER managed to post any more than 2 chapters in a story!!!!!! A BREAKTHROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know I kinda tailed off there, but………

This wasn't actually ch3, but I decided that I'd introduce the characters a bit better, then get onto what was ch3………hehehehehe! Don't ask.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (if you review [signed], there is more chance of me reading and subsequently reviewing your stuff……… *puppy eyes*

^__^


	4. Hail, Large Pools And Green Gardens

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, it's me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *giggles*  
  
*Everyone runs away, scared*  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! *gets pelted with tomatoes* OK, OK, I don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(  
  
THANK YOU: Ivana, Calamity, alter ego, Redstrawberry900, Saavik (it's thanks to you this chapters been writen, I wasn't going to bother writing about the wedding, but I did!), MiChA, Marina, Marina (are you the same person as the Marina before, or not?), Junebug, txt-eva, JoeBob1379 (x2, coz you reviewed it twice)  
  
SORRY if I forgot someone, but I'm kinda bad at remembering who I've thanked.if I did forget, THANK YOU + SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
It was a rainy day. No, I tell a lie, it wasn't. It was hailing. Hard.  
  
"Oh fun!" Severus muttered sarcastically as he, Dumbledore and Ginny stepped out of the hotel.  
  
"Why can't this be done in the hotel?" Ginny moaned. Obviously they had one thing in common. They both hated going out for a walk when it was hailing.  
  
"Miss Weasley-"  
  
"Maeve," Ginny interrupted  
  
"-Maeve, you do know about wizarding weddings, right?" Severus asked her quietly.  
  
"Yes," she grimaced, "My mother made me learn the whole bloody thing,"  
  
Severus grinned slightly at her tone of voice. She quite obviously didn't come under the category of girls who spent all their time submerged in romance, falling in love and dreaming of weddings.  
  
"Then you should know why it can't be done in the hotel," he mock-lectured her, before turning to Dumbledore and asked him, "So, tell me once again how you managed to talk me into this?", for about the millionth time that morning.  
  
Dumbledore was starting to get mildly annoyed by both Severus and Ginny. They had been asking irritating questions ("Do I get to wear a wedding dress? How about a bright lime green one?" and "I hate Wednesdays! Why do we have to be married on a Wednesday? And who's teaching my classes?") and sharing suspiciously evil glances. Also, they were muttering a lot.  
  
"Severus!" he snapped  
  
Severus just glowered.  
  
Ginny patted him on the arm and said, "Don't worry honey,"  
  
That was another worrying thing. They'd started calling each other 'honey', on and off. Obviously they'd had a conversation after he'd retired for the night last evening. *They couldn't be an actual couple, could they?* he wondered, *But maybe, if I.....*  
  
While Dumbledore was hatching up plots to mess around with the love-lives' of Hogwart's Potions Master and an ex-student who really should still be a student, Ginny was having something that might resemble a conversation with her husband-to-be, "Why's the umbrella falling apart?"  
  
"Because it's hailing very hard!" Severus replied  
  
"How come you get to hold the umbrella?" 'Maeve' looked at him in an inquisitive way.  
  
"Coz I'm taller than you. Mind you, so are most ants," This was not strictly true, but near enough. Ginny was very short. On the other hand though, Severus was pretty tall. They were very opposite in that respect.  
  
"Hey! That's mean!" both of them were actually enjoying this conversation. And they knew that the other was having fun.  
  
After what seemed, to Dumbledore, forever, they arrived at the Kirkelle. It was the wizarding version of a church.  
  
They then hit a minor snag. Severus refused to go into it.  
  
"It looks like it's gonna fall down!" he protested. It was true. Obviously, mages couldn't build or design buildings very well. It looked like a number of lunatics, each with their own personal tastes, had got a collection of fancy (and freaky) statues, casually glues them all together and then randomly placed it upside-down.  
  
"I don't wanna die!" Ginny wailed and attached herself to Severus's arm.  
  
*Why me?* Dumbledore was thinking in despair.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want it to fall down on us," Severus widened his eyes as he agreed with his wife-to-be.  
  
After much difficulty and wondering of what the hell they'd had for breakfast, Dumbledore managed to get the other two into the Kirkelle.  
  
Half an hour later, Severus and Ginny were standing in front of a large pool. The effects of the stuff they'd had at breakfast was beginning to wear off. The room they where in was decorated in pale silvery-blue colours. There where warm lights, but not too bright, and as far as Ginny could tell, no door.  
  
They were both wearing white over-robes. It was part of the ceremony.  
  
"So..." Ginny said, thinking, *C'mon Ginny! Grow a backbone, be strong! And cool! Er... and kick some ass... Well, I dunno who's!*  
  
She had a dreadful tendency of arguing with herself.  
  
"The pools full of veritaserum, not water," Severus commented randomly.  
  
"I know!" Ginny snapped, "I have had the whole bloody ceremony shoved down my bloody throat by a mother who seems to expect me to get married right out of Hogwarts...Oh..." she tailed off, realising that she was doing just what she'd vowed never to do, what she'd just said, getting married straight from Hogwarts.  
  
Severus patted her arm, "I know this sucks, but you can say whatever you like to me and tell all the teachers the things you'd never dare say in class,"  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly at this.  
  
*What have I got myself into?* Severus wondered.  
  
"I'm cold..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"We are supposed to be in the veritaserum," Severus pointed out.  
  
"Without the over-robes? We'll freeze!" Ginny gave him the full blast of her puppy eyes. Well...OK, puppies don't normally have violet eyes I think that was the colour of eyes I gave her....  
  
"I know," he agreed.  
  
With a sigh, Ginny removed her over-robe and got into the water as Severeus followed suit. They are NOT wearing their 'birthday suits', get your dirty mind out of the gutter! They were both wearing white bathing clothes. Or trunks and bikini, as muggles called them.  
  
"So, why you?" Ginny asked Severus.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why you and not one of the other teachers or someone totally different?" Ginny rephrased her question.  
  
"Dunno," Severus replied, "Albus knows he can trust me, he thinks I ought to develop a love-life, I work at Hogwarts so he can breathe down our necks and I'm the youngest teacher there, etc"  
  
"Youngest? Aren't you the same age as Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked  
  
Severus winced  
  
"I though you were in the same year at Hogwarts," she continued.  
  
"Well....I...erm...I started Howarts when I was nine, so I am both younger than him and was in the same year as him," Severus confessed.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny said  
  
Severus looked her in the eyes and said, "So, tell me about yourself, my lips are sealed and the whole room is sound-proof,"  
  
Ginny grinned slightly at him and began, "Well, I have six older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, in order of age, me being the youngest. My full name is rather ridiculous, being Virginia Elspeth Anna- Louise Marlene Weasley, soon to be Snape," Severus smirked slightly at this, "My birthday is the 13th April and I'm sixteen. When I was eleven, I accidentally opened the Chamber of Secrets and nearly killed all the muggle- born students in the school, now tell me your life story,"  
  
"Well, my full name is Severus Salazar Snape, so I count myself VERY lucky in NOT having a lisp-" Ginny sniggered slightly at this, "-My birthday is the 7th May, or at least, it was the last time I checked. I am thirty-five years old...I think, you'll have to ask Remus... I don't have any siblings and never have, but I had six cousins, sadly, two of them died," Severus finished off.  
  
They sat in silence. Well, they didn't so much sit, but more leaned against the wall of the pool.  
  
"What's the actual point of spending time in a truths potion?" Ginny asked suddenly. The question had been plaguing her for a bit now.  
  
"It's not actually truths potion, but water with some truths potion in it," Severus began, "The point is that in the olden days, when there were arranged marriages, still are in fact, but during this time, the bride and groom would be getting to know each other. Also, in unarranged marriages, it was not expected for the couple to have seen each other quite as unclothed as this. Most had, but would never admit it,"  
  
"We haven't," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"No," Severus agreed. Their conversational points were quickly drying up.  
  
Ginny tilted her head slightly and looked at him, "You've got a tattoo," she commented.  
  
"What?" he said, not having being paying attention. *Bad Severus* he scolded himself, *She may be attractive, but still...*  
  
"You've got a tattoo of a dragon. On the back of your right shoulder," Ginny repeated, still looking at him through her eyelashes. *Bad Ginny!* she was thinking, *He's your teacher! Well, OK, he isn't anymore but still...*, sadly for her, the annoying voice at the back of her head, that she had decided was gonna be Maeve Snape, was saying *You're MARRYING him! You know what that means...*  
  
She had a very bad feeling that the voice at the back of her head was hinting at a three-letter word beginning with an 's'. And it wasn't Sev.  
  
An hour later, they were in an orchard. It was a very nice orchard. It was in the middle of the Kirkelle. Somehow. It was full of lush green grass and large apple trees, with loads of green leaves and ripe green apples.  
  
Severus and Ginny were now both wearing white ceremonial robes. And they had wet hair. The reason for their wet hair was a water fight. This was a slightly unique wedding.  
  
"I like someone's taste," Severus commented.  
  
"Only a true Slytherin could say something like that," Ginny sighed, "And, even worse, I agree. I love green, always have, always will, just not when it's in my hair,"  
  
Dumbledore gave them each a look. They quickly shut up.  
  
"Now, I am here to bind you. To wed thee to each other," he started the words for the ceremony. Both Severus and Ginny immediately stopped paying attention and felt their minds wonder randomly to more interesting things. Ginny was thinking about Maeve Snape, and how evil she was going to be. Severus was planning detentions.  
  
"The wand of the man-" Severus gave Dumbledore his wand, "-And the wand of the woman-" Ginny also gave him her wand, "-I bind together," a silver light appeared and bound the two wands together momentarily.  
  
Next Dumbledore asked for their wand arms, and Ginny was surprised to discover that Severus was left-handed, I don't care what the books say, he's left-handed in this fic!!!!!! and bound their wrists together with the same silver light for a moment.  
  
Then he said a word, and they were there, with a silver ring on their ring fingers. Ginny's on her left hand, Severus's on his right. It was so that the ring was on the hand that wasn't their wand hand.  
  
And that was the wedding over and done with.  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
SOOOOOOOOOO, whaddya think?  
  
Just click that review button telling me whether it was ace, whether it sucked (I hope not!), or what you think should happen next.I will be influenced by what you say!  
  
Sorry about any typos, but it was writen on my crummy old Mac (10 years old, at least, and the screen wobbles), and edited on my Mum's computer, which has a weird keyboard.  
  
^__^ 


	5. A Normal Evening

OK, the story is up and running, now for a completely different story line...  
  
Ginny and Severus don't play any part in this chapter *ducks rotten vegetables as readers start wearing I-hate-nekohebi badges*  
  
I am in a weird mood, so this is gonna be kinda mocking the whole of Hoggy- warts!  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That is: Snape coolgirl, JoeBob1379 (thank you times two, coz you reviewed twice since I last updated), Junebug, (have got to think you twice aswell), Lusifer-Alter-Ego, and xing@fanfiction.net (I think...)  
  
"# *%* ^__^ *%* #"  
  
It was a normal evening at Hogwarts. Amazingly, Hogwarts did have a few of these.  
  
Hermione was doing her homework with glee and at a speed which was probably faster than light.  
  
Harry was reading 'The Bad Beginning' by Lemony Snicket, and was really seeing the parallels between Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire and himself.  
  
Ron was staring gormlessly into the fire. This was not so much due to lack of intelligence, but more because he was worried about Ginny.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. Despite the fact that Ron always ignored his little sister, he cared for her deeply.  
  
"She'll be fine Ron," Hermione soothed, still working away on her 7-foot potions essay that was only supposed to be 3-foot.  
  
"Yeah, she's in hiding, so Voldemort's not gonna hurt her in any way," Harry agreed, reluctantly putting down his book. He was just getting to one of the really good parts.  
  
All the Weasley's were upset that the youngest one, who they generally dismissed as being nothing much and still treated her like she was only 7, had been forced into hiding.  
  
"S'pose..." Ron agreed.  
  
Harry wondered for a moment whether Voldemort was after Ginny because of something to do with the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle's diary and all the stuff that happened in her first year. He then decided not to mention this to Ron, being uncertain of the red-head's reaction.  
  
The 'Dream Tream' hadn't 'got together' in any romantic way. Sometime during their 5th year, they decided that they didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
Hermione may have been viewed as a great beauty, but she was too often surrounded by books, therefore preventing boys from actually seeing her. Her hair was still brown, but not quite so dreadfully bushy.  
  
Ron still had red hair and freckles. He was now the tallest boy in their year.  
  
Harry was still a bit of a shrimp. His eyes were still Slytherin green, his hair black. And he still had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
With a sigh, Harry got back to reading his book, Hermione started another piece of homework and Ron started begging her to let him copy her potions essay.  
  
"# *%* ^__^ *%* #"  
  
R&R, please!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
  
What do you think should happen in the next chapter? (I'm probably going to go back to Gin&Sev...)...  
  
Oh, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
*__* 


	6. Books

Hello! I'm back!  
  
Just to warn you, this chapter may be a bit weird and/or dull because I have been ill since Saturday and was off school today (Monday). Also I have had pretty much nothing to eat and am really tired.  
  
Hope you enjoy this...(it was about 9-10 pages long in my notebook, but only 1-2 on Word...  
  
THANK YOU to: Saavik, Snowdrop, Junebug, Megx, Emeryss, lilmisscanadianchick, JoeBob1379 and LadyBush (don't be mean!) for reviewing chapter 5. I should never have mentioned the I-hate-nekohebi badges...  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
Ginny opened the door to what was apparently Severus's home. He had aparated them both to the middle of a small village, lacking in roads, for some unknown reason, after he'd given her a silver ring with what looked like a small clear diamond with small black diamonds on either side of it to wear. He was also wearing one and had explained that you could only get to the place they were going if you had one of these rings.  
  
She could see a room with doors to what were probably other rooms. This room contained an open fireplace, some logs and a large turquoise chair. And books. Lots of books. In piles, dumped in cauldrons and shoved in nooks and crannies.  
  
"Books!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she collapsed into the large chair, head resting on one arm and legs flung over the other, and kicked off her high-heeled boots.  
  
"Yes," Severus agreed as he went to the fireplace and started a fire the muggle way, which included some prodding with a large metal sick as Ginny watched him.  
  
When the fire was lit, Severus got up, before realising that she was sitting in the only chair. He gave her a slight glare and sat down on the floor near the fire with his back to the wall.  
  
"Erm..." he started.  
  
Ginny looked at him, wondering what happened now. She'd already been told that he was a spy for Dumbledore (something she'd known for a good few years but no one realised) and he at least knew that she dreamed of the past and future.  
  
"If it's not a personal question, are you a virgin?" he asked.  
  
"If it's not a personal question? How much more personal can you get?" Ginny exclaimed, "But no, I ain't,"  
  
With this, she got up and went to one of the doors and opened it. It led to the kitchen, which was minorly burnt and the oven door seemed to be selotaped to the oven. There was a simple wooden table in the middle and a three-legged stool. There were also a lot of books. In saucepans, on surfaces and Ginny was sure she could see some in the oven. She could understand the reason for his question. She wasn't as naïve as she sometimes acted. A simple spell could reveal if she was a virgin, and it would seem a rather fake marriage to onlookers if she was.  
  
She went back into the main room to see that Severus was now sitting on one of the arms of the large turquoise chair, sipping something from a bottle.  
  
She perched herself on the other chair arm, took the bottle out of his hand and had a swig. It tasted like some kind of alcohol.  
  
Severus smiled slightly. She wasn't your ordinary 16-year-old.  
  
At which point, a cuckoo came out of a rather tatty cuckoo clock and announced that it was 11 o'clock. Ginny frowned and glanced at her watch. It claimed that it was only 10 o'clock.  
  
"We're in Denmark," Severus commented, seeing her confusion, "Your watch is set in English time, which is an hour behind Danish time,"  
  
Ginny nodded, understanding this.  
  
"Why Denmark?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Danish," he replied simply.  
  
She yawned. It had been a long day.  
  
The final room out of the main room led to the bedroom.  
  
Severus looked around it and said, "I'm sure the bed was single, but then again, you do need to sleep somewhere,"  
  
There was a comfy-looking double-bed with a well-scarred black cat and a piece of parchment on it.  
  
"You've got a cat?" Ginny asked, starting to stroke it.  
  
"She likes you," Severus told her.  
  
"How can you tell?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"She hasn't viscously attacked you," he commented dryly as the creature jumped onto his left shoulder and he stroked her.  
  
"What's she called?" Ginny asked, picking up the piece of parchment.  
  
"Blackness, she won't answer to anything else," he replied.  
  
Ginny nodded, before raising her eyebrows at the writing on the piece of parchment. Severus glanced over her shoulder and also raised his eyebrows.  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
Now you've read it (at least, I hope you have), REVIEW, damn you!!!!!  
  
And those comments about the I-hate-nekohebi badges were mean, even if I was asking for it...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! It might help me get over my cold (which is quite bad when you consider that I've had practically nothing to eat over the last few days due to feeling too ill, have lost my voice and have a very sore throat due to continuous coughing...) 


	7. Early Morning Visitors And Jobs

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THAT IS: Ghostcat (5 reviews!!! Thanks so much!!!), Caffeine (2 reviews!!! Thanks a lot!!!), Julkat007, samson (is this chapter long enough?), lillee92 (6 reviews!!! Thank you million times!!!), Mrs Sean Bean (yes, I am very scared!!!), JoeBob1379 (I'm so glad I'm being pitied...wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing...), Amethsyt (sorry, don't do fast...), Junebug, Snape coolgirl, Azreail (yep, Ginny's going to Hogwarts!!! You'll see...), Artemis Le Faey, Noelle, Saavik, Snowdrop, Noelle (are you the same as the previous Noelle or not...), jlofanfict (wow, I'm cool! Generally, I'm just weird...), weridooooo, hasapi (WOW!!! That was a long review!!! Thanks!!! I like long reviews!!! They make me happy!!!), Bean Queen, Jiana (2 reviews, thanks a bunch!), Europa (5 reviews!!! I like people who give me losta reviews!!!), LadyBush (OK, OK, I've continued!!!), slytherin at heart, Redstrawberry900 (is this within a week? I'm v.bad with dates and time... 5 reviews is v.temting...) And thanks to Panther, who emailed me to tell me to get a move on.  
  
WOW, that is a lot of reviews...  
  
I HAVE 86 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think...  
  
I want 100...  
  
By the way:-  
  
random author notes  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
[telepathic communication] Is it just me, or won't my spell checker recognise 'telepathecy'?  
  
normal writing...er...stuff...  
  
Anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope...  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
Ginny woke up slowly. Her first conscious thought was *Were the hell am I?*. She wasn't in her Hogwarts bed or her bed at the Burrow.  
  
The memories of the past couple of days return in a rush. She was in the bed and house of her husband.  
  
*God, Ron would throw a fit!* she thought, getting out of the warm, soft bed reluctantly.  
  
Severus was already up.  
  
She put on her baby-blue dressing gown, which she'd had since she was at least 12 and went into the kitchen, glancing at the clock as she did. It said almost 8 o'clock, meaning that it was almost 7 o'clock at Hogwarts and the rest of England.  
  
Severus was eating breakfast. Ginny wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, but not scotch pancakes. Blackness was also eating them, deftly picking them up and devouring them from Severus's plate.  
  
Ginny shrugged and helped herself to one.  
  
"Morning," Severus said to her, reading a book. It was 'Jingo' by Terry Pratchett. He was wearing the kind of black robes he generally wore whilst teaching.  
  
Ginny sat down on the worn wooden table, seeing as Severus was occupying the only stool, and picked up a book at random. It was a 'Hornblower' book by C.S. Foster.  
  
She started reading it.  
  
A few minuets later, there was a loud knock on the door. Voldie rushed in, killed 'em all and died cos of chocking on an evil laugh. NOT.  
  
Ginny jumped.  
  
*Shit!* she thought. They had visitors and she was wearing her old, move pajamas with Eyore on and her too-small dressing gown.  
  
Severus put down his book and opened the door.  
  
Ginny blinked.  
  
The door they'd used last night was in the main room. Obviously there was a backdoor out of the kitchen.  
  
It was one Remus Lupin and one big black dog any guesses who?.  
  
Ginny felt herself blush slightly. She was not wearing appropriate clothing. Somehow, not wearing appropriate clothing around Severus wasn't a big deal. Life was weird.  
  
"Hello, who are you" Remus said to her, shutting the door. Blackness hissed viciously at the two visitors and leapt onto Severus's shoulder. He had obviously been right when he said she didn't like many people.  
  
"Maeve," Ginny answered with a slight smile.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a moment, I have very important and private business with Severus," Remus asked her.  
  
"It's about her," Severus said to him before gesturing to Ginny not to go. He was now leaning against one of the kitchen surfaces, watching with interest.  
  
Remus gave him a sceptical look and said, "Pull the other one, it's got bell on it,"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!" Severus snapped.  
  
"You're Ginny Weasley?" Remus asked 'Maeve'.  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny admitted reluctantly. What the hell were they here for?  
  
"OK, well..." Remus begun.  
  
"Knows about him too," Severus told him, prodding the dog with a foot. The dog changed into a disgruntled man. That man was Sirius Black. He glared at Severus and sat down on the vacated stool.  
  
Remus sighed and removed a blank and rather tatty piece of parchment from the pocket of his well-worn turquoise robe.  
  
"So Dumbledore want us to change it so that her name appears as Maeve Snape on magical maps and etc," he said.  
  
"Yep," Severus replied.  
  
Sirius withdrew his wand from the pocket of the dark red robes he was wearing (originally Remus's). He shouldn't technically have a wand, what with being an escaped convict, but a friend of a friend had stolen it from the Ministry...  
  
He activated the Marauderer's Map and started conferring with Remus and Sirius.  
  
Ginny returned to reading about the adventures of Horatio Hornblower. She remembered seeing some of the series at Hermione's house. She liked Archie the best and was disappointed that he wasn't playing a very big part in the book.  
  
Suddenly she was hit by a spell.  
  
She looked up. The 3 men were looking at the Marauderer's Map and arguing.  
  
"It still says Virginia Weasley!" Severus snapped in irritation.  
  
"Why not Virginia Snape?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
Severus glared at him, something he was amazingly good at doing.  
  
"Oh, right..." Sirius said, as if continuing a conversation.  
  
"Can we get back to this please," Remus questioned pointedly.  
  
Ginny returned to her book. Well, Severus's book. But it was good either way.  
  
After sometime, a conclusion was reached. A few spells later, there was no way anyone could really find out who Ginny really was. The Marauderer's Map proclaimed that she was Maeve Snape.  
  
"Well, that's sorted!" Sirius sighed.  
  
"You're safe Gi- Maeve," Remus grinned.  
  
Ginny looked up at the 3 of them and said, "Thanks Severus, Professor Lupin and er..."  
  
"Remus and Sirius," Remus corrected her.  
  
"Remus and Sirius," she repeated obediently, "Er, Severus, Remus, don't you have work?"  
  
"It's nearly 10 o'clock, 9 at Hogwarts!" Severus swore.  
  
"I can't believe this took a full 2 hours!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Well, c'mon Severus, we'll be late for our classes!" Remus said.  
  
The 2 teachers left hurriedly through the kitchen door. Ginny would have sworn that it was one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, yet when Remus and Sirius arrived it was a field and river outside.  
  
"Dimension Doors," Sirius explained, "Leads to a number of different places,"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Ginny walk through the corridors of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had owled her to ask her to come and see him. Sirius had opened the door so it opened into the dungeons.  
  
*Note to self,* she thought, *Make Severus show me how to operate the Dimension Doors.*  
  
She ignored all the suspicious and suggestive looks she was being given.  
  
"Ah, Maeve, how nice to see you," Dumbledore said, appearing suddenly beside her.  
  
"Headmaster, you wish to speak to me," Ginny replied.  
  
"Albus, my dear," he said, "And, yes, I do, but, it's lunchtime now, so why don't you come and have something to eat, and, I have a number of announcements to make, so I can't really miss it," God! He uses one heck of a lot of commas!  
  
"OK then," Ginny smiled graciously.  
  
Ginny ended up sitting between Severus and Remus. The two of them were having a witty argument over her head as she sniggered at some of the complex jokes they were throwing at each other. She realized it was a light- hearted attempt to ignore the war that was currently tearing the wizarding world apart and the dread of teaching, it seemed, if only just for a lunchtime.  
  
Dumbledore stood up part way through and called for everyone's attention, "Children, children, I would like to introduce an new teacher to you,-"  
  
All the students looked confused. There were no vacancies!  
  
"-to teach you when one of your regular professors is unable to do so. She is called Maeve Snape,"  
  
There was a minor round of applause as Ginny started protesting loudly to Dumbledore.  
  
"You could have told me first! It's not fair! I had no idea! I can't teach! Albus!"  
  
Some of the student and teachers chuckled at this.  
  
"That's just his way," Severus whispered to her, "It's how I wound up teaching,"  
  
"Severus!" she hissed.  
  
[Don't worry, you can teach, you'll be better that Lockhart at any rate!]  
  
Ginny looked suspiciously at Severus. She'd just heard him speak, but he'd not moved his mouth.  
  
[Telepathecy] she heard him again [The rings are connecting us, no one can eavesdrop,]  
  
[Oh...]  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Ron, Hermione and, of course, Harry were eating their lunch. Well, Harry was, Hermione was reading a thick, old and complex looking book at the same time as eating. Ron had already wolfed down enough food to feed 2 fully- grown dragons and was complaining.  
  
"Another Snape? It's bad enough with one!" he was moaning.  
  
"He's not that bad," Hermione said, still reading and nibbling at her food. Ron gave her a LOOK.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Wonder how they're related," Harry commented.  
  
"They may not be," Hermione was now eating her lunch, reading a complex book and holding a conversation at the same time, "But she could be his sister, sister-in-law, daughter, wife,-"  
  
"OK,OK, Hermy we get the point!" Ron interrupted her.  
  
"Don't call me Hermy." Hermione hissed almost as venomously as Snape.  
  
Harry smirked slightly. Ron just didn't know how not to irritate Hermione. Some people had said it was attraction. It wasn't.  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
NOW:  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Did I go a little over the top? Nah... 


	8. Sweet Dreams

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Harry Potter, the first book wouldn't even have been published yet – you know how long it takes me to update with a tiny, pointless chapter………

THANK YOU: Lusifer FROST, Jiana, Mrs Sean Bean, Doneril, TickleBoom76, Isadora, Junebug, Snape coolgirl, Arcee, PSMajik, Europa, chris, cristy, Azreail, Saavik (of course you can borrow it), lillee92, Kristin, Noelle, Amethyst, Aubrey Lee, Amethyst (haven't I just thanked you?………), someone whose left their name-y space-y thing completely blank, Redstrawberry900 (you COUNTED? Oh God! *has random fit* I didn't count, I just pasted!!! Oh yes, Ginny is gonna be a bitch! Hehehe!), cristy, lochp1, Severus' daughter... LadyBush (yep, I'm EVIL!!!), Innocent Dreamer, slytherin at heart (what a great name you've got!!!), and, last but not least, reddragon288

THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! I'VE GOT OVER100 REVIEWS!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, stuff in _italics _means it is a dream. Stuff NOT in _italics _means it's NOT a dream.

This isn't very long, but the original chapter 8 wasn't quite working, so you get this while I wrestle with my ideas and various characters.

It's better than a poke in the eye with a burnt stick, OK?!

Enjoy………

***

__

"No," a woman gasped, her features distorted

A wordless cry

Colours blurring, melding, mixing

Distorted shapes, screaming for help, for mercy, for death

Sobbing

"Lily, take Harry and run," a man's voice cried out

Another man shrieked

"No, no! not Harry, please, not Harry!" a woman screamed

"Help!" somebody cried

"Avada Kedavera," someone hissed

Colours distorted

People screamed, cried, begged

"Mummy!" a child cried

"Kill the spare," someone said distantly

"Crucio," a voice commanded

Severus woke up.

Ginny was screaming and sobbing.

"Ginny, wake up!" he said, touching her hair.

__

"Ginny, wake up!" someone said

Someone she knew

Someone she could trust

She tried to reach out for him

Desperate to escape from her dream world.

"Die!" a voice shrieked, sanity lost

Mad laughter, echoing everywhere

Colours mixed

Faces distorted

Features unrecognisable

"Please Ginny, wake up!" Severus begged the teenager. She was obviously distressed.

__

"Please Ginny, wake up!" the voice called again to her

She reached out for it

Needing comfort

Help

Safety

Ginny buried her face in Severus's shoulder, crying.

She was safe

__

She was safe

***

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You know you want to! *cheesy grin*


	9. Life, The Universe And Everything

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I just torture them anyway.  
  
THANKS TO: oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo (yes, that was short...this is longer...I think and hope), xue rui chi, Amethyst (I know I'm cruel), Snowdrop1 (you think that was confusing? Oh dear. It will probably get worse), Redstrawberry900 (You thought it was sweet!!! Aww! Someone liked it! I didn't even like it!), Doneril (I update irregulary and infrequently. Sorry - what more can I say?), Jiana (I dunno. Did he?), A Watcher (There was no point. That was the point. Thanks for liking it), blackbow (Yep, that was it), Tora C. Barton (Don't threaten me! That's mean!), Snape coolgirl (Romance? Me? Write it? Oh shit!), Noelle (Does this count as soon?), Diamondeye (You liked it! That's made me so happy!), crystal magic1 (Glad you thought it was sweet!), Tsering (I know the chapter was stupid. But then again, I thought that the whole story was stupid and you think it was sweet...), Chocolate Muse (The name Maeve was completely random. No, wait, I think I know someone who has Maeve as a middle name...), Oswari!!! (Is this immediately? ...Didn't think so), Annie (Do you by any chance like it?), Audrey Miercoles, jasminda (Ron is stupid. Don't ask me. I don't care about minor technicalities), cazza (Duh! It is incomplete! A lot more people have to die first!), lillee92, Cecil the Chicky, lilweasleytwerp (Move quickly and never gets updated! MWAHAHAHA!), ME, Sheep the Adventurer, Calamity Gate (Whether I'm gonna finish this is a good question. And I don't know the answer) FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!!  
  
Not to mention LadyBush who badgered me constantly and Pauline Leusden who emailed me to tell me to get a move on.  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
Voldemort cackled evilly. Not for any real reason, he just felt like doing something vaguely evil.  
  
He was contemplating life, the universe and everything. He found that being an evil Dark Lord left you with either a lot of spare time, or none at all, depending on how your campaign was going. So in the lulls, he'd taken to philosophizing.  
  
His Death Eaters were pathetic. Well, most of England was scared of them, but Voldemort thought that they were pathetic. They were always grovelling and kissing the hem of his robe or his boots. This was really disgusting, and he didn't even have a reliable method of washing his robes.  
  
*Why can't I have some openly intelligent people!* he thought, *Croyle and Gabbe... Goyle and Crabbe... whatever those two are called, are so dim that a brick wall could easily defeat them in an IQ test. If brains were money, Malfoy would be even poorer than the Weasleys!!!! The Lestranges are just plain psychotic and that Wormtail creep is not only stupid, but creepy as well! And no one's worked out that it was Snape who betrayed me!!!*  
  
Voldemort was one of those really strange people who would hunt innocent people down and kill them, but let people who had done something like betraying him could get away with it...if he felt like it.  
  
So he'd let Snape off. He had a very good reason for this. Well, he thought it was a very good reason... and you don't wanna know how Voldemort's mind operates...  
  
*****  
  
Ginny woke up. Not particularly suddenly, but more in a drifty kind of way.  
  
She snuggled closer into someone who was wearing fleecey pajamas. She was too sleepy to pay attention to who it was, but in her still-asleep mind she recognised that whoever it was was a 'safe' and 'comforting' person.  
  
The person was awake.  
  
The person was muttering something that was probably very impolite, "..."  
  
The person was Severus.  
  
"Y'know, I hate physical contact," she told him.  
  
He raised an elegant eyebrow at her.  
  
Most people who hated physical contact DIDN'T snuggle into other people.  
  
"You're nice," she commented randomly.  
  
It was Friday, but due to it being Albus Dumbledore's birthday (no-one dared to ask how old he was), the entire of Hogwarts got the day off.  
  
"You appeared to have a nightmare last night," Severus said, as if it was nothing much.  
  
"Every now and then, I get these nightmares. They're really confusing. It's the past, present and future mixed together. In particular: death and destruction. I think that I have them to remind me on regular intervals that life sucks," Ginny muttered.  
  
Some time later, after they had both got out of bed and had breakfast, Ginny was in the bathroom, trying to find her toothbrush. She noticed with horror that it had changed from the tastelessly bright orange tiles of yesterday to even more tasteless wallpaper with what looked like green foxes on it. She couldn't help yelping in surprise. She made a mental note to ask Severus why the hell the place had changed overnight.  
  
She started poking round the bathroom. Not because she'd lost anything, but because she was a nosy little bitch.  
  
She noticed with surprise a bottle of black hair dye. It was half used. It looked like it was from a dodgy and most probably illegal company. It claimed to have been made by EvilDudes.inc. She also noticed with interest, something that claimed to be 'yellowing'. It looked vaguely like toothpaste. Ginny had heard of whitening, but never of yellowing. She read the label. It said 'Yellowing© covers any unnaturally coloured teeth, changing them into a perfectly natural, murky yellow colour. We refuse to be held responsible for any injuries, illnesses or deaths caused by the use of this product'.  
  
She had 2, and knew that the answer was 4. Now all she had to do was to find the second 2.  
  
She went outside to poke around the village...  
  
%&% "*" ^__^ "*" %&%  
  
OK, now you've read that load of crap, feel free to review and tell me just how crap it was.  
  
Well, I'd rather you told me that it was an amazing story... but hey, it kinda isn't so don't lie.  
  
And once you've reviewed this, R&R all my other stories, and then R&R stories by: Audrey Miercoles, Cecil, Demus, LadyBush and Sheep the Adventurer. They are all good authors. 


	10. The Diary Entry

HI!!!!!!!!! It's me, nekohebi!!!!!!!!  
  
How are you?  
  
BE WARNED: this is quite possibly the most random thing I have written. Approach it with caution. I refuse to be held responsible for any sanity lost during the reading of this story/chapter.  
  
This chapter is a recount of what has happened so far in the story, told by none other that the Giant Squid. Run while you still can.  
  
THANKS TO everyone who reviewed chapter 9.  
  
DISCLAIMER: see any of the previous chapters. I can't be bothered to write yet another disclaimer. They just depress me even more.  
  
RANDOM NOTE: føniks = phoenix, fønikser = phoenixes (I think) and hersker = master/lord (or something like that) in Danish.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Please review.  
  
#§#  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, life this week has been interesting.  
  
First of all, dear little Ginny Weasley got married to Seveus Snape. Now that will be interesting to watch.  
  
What no one knows is that I actually know everything that's going on around Hogwarts and both the magical and muggle worlds. That, is why I am sometimes known as the Great Squid of All Knowingness, instead of the Giant Squid that the students of Hogwarts refer to me as. But what really pisses me off is that they all assume that I am a male. For the love of the Supreme Squid, I AM FEMALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But back to the newly weds. Young Ginny, or should I say Maeve, is a Seer. Seers are always amusing to regard. And of course, she's not as innocent as everyone assumes. She rather likes the dark, or so I am led to believe.  
  
And then there's Severus. The Føniks Hersker. Most witches and wizards have heard of the Føniksers - the international criminal organisation led by a Danish lunatic, as it is sometimes known. He's the current leader of it and therefore has to look after its members, the world in general and keeping all the secrets. Unlike most organisations, the members and the masters in particular do not go around flaunting the fact that they are members or anything. His family has always looked after the Føniksers and been its masters or mistresses.  
  
What's more, the Unknown Village, as it is in English, were Severus lives and Ginny is currently staying, is actually Severus's. It isn't anywhere in particular, but is generally described as being in Denmark because it has the same time and night sky as Denmark. That is the Føniks's heritage.  
  
What an amazing life it must be: ruling the world from the sidelines, having many names and all that time travel. Makes being The Great Squid of All Knowingness seem rather boring. And of course, no one realises who dear Severus really is because...  
  
But I'm meandering off the point, which is that there is a good amount of chemistry between those two.  
  
And then there's Sirius Black. Who everyone thought was a murderer, and then dead. Well, he's neither. He popped out of the veil into the Unknown Village a year ago. My dear Harry Potter was very happy about that. But few people know that he's alive.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
The Great Squid of All Knowingness  
  
#§#  
  
Well, whaddya think?  
  
Weird and crap, I know, but I was having trouble thinking of what to do next.  
  
Which reminds me:  
  
Sorry about not having updated for ages (some of my friends have been nagging me to update...coughSheeptheAdventurercough and coughCazzacough...)  
  
But I'm lacking the inspiration...  
  
So help me!!!! Please give me suggestions for what should happen next! I want to know what YOU want to happen. I have ideas. The problem is, I have about 10 different possible story lines. I know SOME things that will happen, but later on in the story.  
  
Do you know how many files I've got on my computer which are 'failed chapter 9'? There are 5! FIVE! The actual version I posted is called (on my computer) 'bloody_chapter_bloody_9' That is how annoyed I am at this story!!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, and my summary sucks and my chapter names suck. If you can come up with better ones, please tell me.  
  
Feel free to email me (rozimo@sol.dk)  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
